


Ill think about it later

by Lusiferi



Category: WIP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, d - Freeform, yaall wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiferi/pseuds/Lusiferi
Summary: idfk ill write something here later





	Ill think about it later

**Author's Note:**

> yall rEADY TO

Thor with short hair and no left(?) eye and reader helping him with stuff or something fluffy

so basically thor has come back s/o is teally happy and thoe tries to help s/o with everything evwn thoigh hes still injured because he feels guilty about not bwing able to help s/o while he was gone and s/o assures him the they are fully capable of doing things on their own and then they kiss and make up

Thor had come back to Earth, carrying Bruce. Everyone was happy that they had come back and also surprised to see Thor’s new look. Missing his left eye and much shorter hair, but still the same wide and genuine smile. Everyone rushed to hug and greet both of them. You had lots of loud voices from the living room of the tower, and got curious. You would have never imagined Thor to be back, but you had hoped to see him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> SLAAAM


End file.
